Some-day, you will find those Nakamas
by moonbird
Summary: As Robin first boarded the Merry as a stowaway, she had never imagined that this would be it, for she had given up a long time ago, to ever find a new family. But ever so slowly, she learns differently.. if she only dared to hope. A small recollection of small drabbles from Robins point of view, and her changing view of the Straw hats and her relation to them.
1. Chapter 1

Some people would claim that nothing in the world is definite and there are no certain facts.

Robin how-ever knew very well, that those people were wrong.

Some things about this world would just always be facts.

If you touched fire you would burn yourself.

Water is wet.

You can't see in the dark.

Every-body has to die some day.

And She, Robin, would always be alone, for it was her against the entire world.

She had trained herself to never sleep, so she was sure that no one would sell her out while she was resting.

She had taught herself how to observe and hear every-thing about her, being aware of every-thing that was going on, so she would see any set-up or trap against her coming.

She had learned never to trust any-one and never become dependent on any-one or any-thing. Cause she always had to be ready to disappear in a seconds notice.

She had learned how to never raise her hopes so she would never become disappointed, never again.

She had learned how to be detached to the world and stay that way, people for her now, they were tools she could use for protection, to get here where she needed to be.

Until the day they betrayed her, they all would at some point. They always did.

That was the only reason to even go near other people, it was only because she needed them in her search for the polygraphs.

If it wasn't because she needed people for that, she would have been happy to spend her life buried away at some big library, back in the corner, where it would just be her and books for-ever.

Books you could trust! They would never betray her, never try to kill her, and never disappoint her.

In fact, books could be calming; they invited Robin to other places, other times, glimpses into other peoples life's and stories.

Books would always be happy to share their knowledge, never go away or retreat their offers, yet leave Robin in peace when that was what she wanted. They were the only reliable life companions Robin had ever had.

But sadly books just wouldn't be enough, if Robin were to full-fill her dream, and become the legacy Ohara had left behind. It was all up to her now.

And that was the only reason, that Robin holding a few of her beloved books, now found herself at her next temporary home.

The strawhats ships…

It was very simply why Robin was here, she needed three things right now. She needed to escape from Alabasta without notice; she needed a new temporary protector from the world government she could hide with. And she needed some one willing to go new places where the polygraphs might be.

And there it was, all of her three needs, neatly wrapped in a little bundle!

It was perfect, as far as Robin could tell, none of the straw-hats had any idea who she was, they were actually all just a bunch of kids, so it would be easy to trick them, at least for a while.

They said they were adventures, so they wanted to go to new unexplored places any-how.

And they were strong! Luffy had truly impressed Robin as she saw him beat Crocodile. Yes, it was ideal. It couldn't be better!

Robin stood on the deck of the ship as she looked around, from above the moon was shining bright above her and silhouetted the head of the ship, a smiling little lamb.

"So innocent." Robin couldn't help but comment by the sight of the head.

But she knew better, it was just by appearance, there were no innocent people in this world, certainly not pirates.

Which did indeed make them ideal for her protection, if she could convince them she would be off use to them, she would be good for a while.

Slowly Robin started to examine the place, she succeeded in finding the kitchen, where she stole away a plate and a small sack of food, she found what looked liked an infirmary, and there were books there! New books she hadn't read yet.

Carefully Robin helped herself to a few books, leaving the ones she had brought so she wouldn't have to carry around with so many of them.

And then finally, she found a lantern, in what looked like a sleeping quarter.

After that, it was easy for Robin to find the cargo room below deck, where she searched to the furthest corner possible, made herself comfortable with the help of a few flour sacks, her lamp and one of the books she had borrowed.

And then… all there was left to do was to wait. Not only until the straw-hats had come back, but until they were long out at sea so they couldn't just demand her off the ship, and she would have the time to sell herself as a valuable crew-member worth keeping around.

* * *

"So what really _is_ your speciality?" The teen tried to ask ones again.

"Still assassination."

Robin couldn't help it, she was amused about the teen trying to question her, and now she had freaked him out for good as the young Usopp yelled and almost fell down on the deck in fright.

The open distrust the teen showed towards her was just so very amusing, the way he would squint his eyes at her, then raise his chest and proclaim he wasn't to be taken so lightly, since he had 8,000 followers ready to come at his demand.

His position was clear, he didn't trust Robin in the least, but hey! He was open and pure about it. Robin liked that, and then she knew where she had him.

That Zoro fellor sleeping up against the railing, he showed equal distaste as his eyes were squinting at Robin sending her a warning. 'you better not cause any trouble, or else!' was what his eyes were saying as they looked straight at her.

Oh if he only knew, how dangerous Robin truly was, who she was, he would have attempted to cut her long ago… attempted, who was to say he would even succeed?

Then there was the cute one, the little reindeer whom attempted to hide behind the mast while observing her. He looked very apprehensive of her… smart little reindeer.

The young navigator as well, looked apprehensive, but also looked like she had decided to give Robin a chance.. for now.

Only two members absolutely carefree and utterly clueless were the blond lad, Sanji was his name? Obviously he was a bit of a chivalric, but if being a beautiful woman was all that it took.. Whom was Robin to complain then?

And then there was the captain. Luffy..

Why did he look so careless? It confused Robin, she had taught herself how to read people, she was usually able to read all about a person by observing their reactions.

But with Luffy.. she had seen him in battle, seen him strain himself to his very best to help the people around him and she saw him now, smiling at all of them. And there seemed to be just about no extra dimensions to read!

It seemed like, when Luffy smiled, it was just to smile, it was not to hide some-thing else or sell some-thing else. No.. it was just a smile, he smiled because he was happy.

Or so it seemed.

Maybe he was just really dumb. Strong, but dumb. And just a kid. That would explain every-thing.

But Robin had learned not just to assume, that would just be the doom of her. She simply had to keep her guard up as always. This after-all, like every-thing else, was just temporary.

Still though, Robin noted as she laid back, she could end up becoming quite comfortable here while it lasted.

She almost felt bad for having decided to use this crew of kids now… almost.

* * *

Robin sighed as she sat in the shade of a parasol reading her book, sharing a table with the navigator Nami.

It had been a week since she had arrived on Merry, and they had been stuck out in the ocean for all of that time.

Most people seemed to have calmed down about Robins presence, Nami seemed pretty resigned to it at the moment.

Usopp had surprisingly quickly changed his attitude and looked almost as carefree as the captain, it had only taken three days for him to become more interested in playing tag and making new sling-shot bullets than observing Robin all of the time, his own explanation being that it was a waste of his time any-way, right now when he obviously couldn't any-thing about it regardless, so she was on a trial period as far as he was concerned.

She still got a few resentful glances from Usopp, mostly at dinner or in the evening, but they were absolutely nothing. If any-thing, they were childish, like that of a child gazing suspeciously on some food he didn't want to taste, and that indeed to amuse Robin a whole lot.

Zoro also gave her some well aimed looks now and then, but it looked like he had decided to say nothing for now and just train all day or sleep.

Then there was the reindeer, the doctor, Chopper, whom was ones again standing by the mast trying to hide behind it. (though he was turning the wrong way.) Observing her in a deep frown. Robin sighed again.

"What's the matter?" Nami asked looking up from the map she was currently working on.

"Nothing much." Robin shrugged as she twirled a spoon in her coffee. "I just think it's a shame your doctor spends so much of his precious time 'spying'." She stated pointing a finger at the mast where the reindeer was attempting to hide.

Nami followed Robins finger, then blinked by the sight of Chopper, Chopper realised that he had been spotted and yelled a big yell as he jumped up and then fell down on his back, now laying on the deck breathing heavily.

"Oh don't mind him." Nami asked Robin as she reached for her orange juice. "He has a difficult time trusting any-one, it always takes a while for him to come around no matter what." She told. "So you are not alone on that one, at his first week here, he was pretty much trying to hide from every-one, I think it took like a month before he got friendly with Zoro, cause Zoro scarred him."

Robin lifted an eye-brow. "Is that so?" she asked.

Nami sighed. "It's because he spend the first couple of his years being all alone, his original herd wanted nothing to do with him, because he was born with that blue nose of his, and when he by accident ate a devil fruit giving him human abilities he was chased away from the other animals for good. Humans were no better, they thought he was a monster and shot after him when-ever he came close to civilisation. Even after he started training to be a doctor, people still viewed him as a monster. So he is very protective of himself." She explained.

Suddenly some-thing unwillingly tugged in robins chest. Some-how that story seemed all to familiar and her eyes shifted to the reindeer, whom had found a new hiding place behind Usopp, whom was otherwise grinding powder for bullets on the deck. "Is that so.." Robin exhaled. "A little monster." She observed. "He is cute for a monster." She noted.

"Very." Nami smiled.

"So how did he get to be a part of the crew?" Robin asked as she turned interested towards Nami.

"Took a bit of convincing." Nami informed. "He thought we wouldn't welcome him or want him, just because he is a reindeer and have a blue nose, can you believe it?" she asked in a role of her eyes. "But the thing is, when Luffy wants some-thing he usually gets it, and he wanted Chopper to be our Nakama, so he got it."

"I see." Robin nodded as she leaned back in her chair. "Nakama." She whispered.. lucky reindeer. He had found a family here whom had accepted him. But still.. if he could find nakamas, then maybe, just maybe..

Robin shook her head. No! it was a foolish childish dream, and it was not the way to stay alive!

There was no way she was going to become attached to this crew, because that would mean certain heart-break eventually, and perhaps even death.

And yet still it happened, the next time Robin saw Chopper at their dinner table, she felt a warm feeling in her chest, almost like.. She liked him and wanted to spend more time with him as a friend, she wanted to honestly learn to know him.

Robin turned her head, hopefully any such feelings would go away soon and she would be good.


	2. Chapter 2

More weeks passed and their search for skypia had begun, the crew were now so busy and excited about their next grant adventure that they didn't even waste time on being apprehensive of Robin. She just happened to be among them now, without any-one saying any-thing about it.

Even Zoro looked at her no differently from how he looked at all the others.. which was still in a very frowny way, but from Zoro that was down-right friendly.

The rest had started to act really friendly towards Robin, including the beforehand spying doctor whom now had accepted her completely and gladly spend his time with her, showing her what he thought was very exiting, just like now.

"OI OIIII! ROBIN!" Chopper laughed as he came running up towards Robins place.

"Chopper." Robin greeted in a light smile. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Look what I found!" Chopper exclaimed as he jumped up on a chair where he could reach the table, and then slammed a heavy book on top of the table. The book was still filled with dust, and a big cloud erupted from the book with the slam.

"Hmm." Robin croaked an eye-brow as she read the title. "Myths and facts, about the water of life." She read out loud, then looked at Chopper. "Where did you find that?" she asked.

"In the cargo room while I was playing hide and seek with Usopp and Luffy." Chopper grinned as he opened the book. "It's about the old legend, some-where, maybe, there is a spring that got the water of life." He told as he flipped the pages. "If we could find that, I could use the water for study, what do you say!?" Chopper asked with stars in his eyes.

"Assuming it's not a spring that just ones excited but then got dried out." Robin commented flipping a page by herself. "Still, finding it would be quite the archoligist accomplishment." She acknowledged.

"I knew you would like it!" Chopper grinned. "Here!" he pushed it towards Robin.

Robin smiled lightly. "Why don't you read it first, after-all, you found it." She pointed out.

"I don't mind, I got loads of medical tests I should read instead of this, so I can just ask you if we ever find such a place." Chopper pointed out in a big grin. "I'm sure you'll understand it much better than me any-way!" he laughed loudly.

Robin blinked, then she looked at Chopper, and some-how, her mouth curled upwards, before she smiled, even giggled a little bit.

"eeehhh!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Huh?" Robin asked looking at him.

"Robin, your eyes!" Chopper exclaimed. "They were all shiny and sparkly! Never seen them like that before!" he exclaimed. "And you never.. _laughed _before!" he pointed out.

That made Robin silence, as she wide-eyed starred out in the air. What? Had that just… what?

"CHOPPEEEER!" A young teenager with a straw-hat on his head crashed right down on Chopper in front of Robin. "You're cheating! Going away for hide and seek, not cool!" he exclaimed squeeshing Chopper.

"Oi, oi!" Usopp called from beneath the stairs.

* * *

It had happened… just out of no-where.

Robin had smiled, but not one of her usual smiles meant to cover up true emotions, or trick other people to feel at ease with her, meant to charm her way inside of place.

It was not even the kind of smile she had tried so hard at a long time ago as a child, the forced smile Saul had taught her, to help her get through the hard times.. that smile hadn't even helped.

No.. she had just smiled, because she had genuinely felt like it! It had been her own smile and her own small laugh, not some-body else's, hers.. and it absolutely terrified Robin.

If she had genuinely smiled, genuinely laughed, in a way she only had ever done long ago before O'Hara was destroyed.

What did that mean? What would happen to her now? To this crew? What was happening?

Robin shut tight after that, closing her mouth and buried her head down in her book, hoping to wave the little incident away as if it was nothing.

"Robin Laughing!? "Usopp's voice sounded from the deck. "No way!"

Luffy how-ever was laughing. "Wish I could have seen it!" he stated.

"Hey Luffy! I got an idea!" Usopp exclaimed, and then there was silence.

Robins brow furrowed.. what was that troublemaker up to? The deck was incredible silent.. to silent.. the kind of silent you would only get if the young trouble makers were either sleeping or fishing.

And then a voice suddenly sounded as it called. "Oi, Robin! Oi!" Luffy called. "Oi! Oi! Robin!" he persistently kept on calling. And Luffy just wouldn't stop it, he kept calling and calling.

At last Robin just had no choice but to give in and lower her book, only to be meet with an extraordinary bizarre sight.

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp, standing side by side, all of them with chop-sticks up their noses, Luffy had decorated his straw-hat with a large pink bow, Chopper had found three sticks and held one in each hand while having the last one in his mouth, and Usopp looked very nonchalant with a stolen ciggerate in his mouth and a twirled up eye-brow.

"LOOK AT ME! I'M PARTYING NAMI!" Luffy exclaimed, still with chop sticks on his nose.

"NAMI SWAAAN!" Usopp exclaimed jumping up in Luffy's arm, Luffy now holding Usopp in his arms. "My goddess! My straw-berry! Let me kiss you Nami Swan." Usopp played at Luffy laying in his arms.

"How much money do I get for it!?" Luffy asked in a grin.

"Uh me to, me to!" Chopper asked, though it was difficult to hear what he said, cause of the stick in his mouth, and at last Chopper just spat out the stick on the ground. "Stupid love cook! I am the world greatest swords-man!" he proclaimed waving with his two sticks. "Hiya!"

At that point Luffy simpled dropped Usopp, so the long-nosed teen fell down on the deck and landed on top of chopper.

"HEY!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Then don't be in the way marimo." Usopp teased in a grin.

"I'm a swordsman not a vegetable!" Chopper laughed completely in the game.

But their game was interrupted, as three very large dark shadows came in and looked at them.

"What the hell." Nami started as she stepped in with thunder in her eyes.

"Do you think." Sanji continued as he stepped in, cracking his neck.

"That you are doing." Zoro finished crackling his knuckles with a sadistic grin on his face.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper looked at it each other, clearly panick stricken, they all knew that they were in trouble.. and then they ran for their lives.

"ARGGHHH!" all three of them screamed as the others came after them.

"Come back here!" Zoro yelled. "I swear I am going to kill you!"

"Zoro no!" Luffy yelled as they all ran in circles around on the deck that didn't leave much room to keep on running.

Wide-eyed Robin starred at the entire drama playing in front of her eyes, and then it just come, she couldn't control it, she couldn't hold it back, Robin leaned her head backwards.. and then she laughed! She laughed louder and harder than she could ever remember having done before, not even as a child.

It was all, just to ridicules, the most ridicules thing she had ever seen!

By the sound of her laughter, all people on the deck stopped confused for a moment, and for some time searched for the source of the laughter, then finally they all discovered Robin sitting there, laughing like an idiot. "I'm.. I'm sorry." Robing tried to apologies wiping away a tear. "I just."

"Robin." Nami blinked.

Usopp smirked as he placed his hands on his hips. "Just according to my great master plan." He stated.

"Like hell this was your plan." Zoro yelled hitting Usopp over the head.

"But.. it really was." Usopp sniffed rubbing a new bump that had appeared on his head.

Luffy how-ever breathed in air, and then yelled in a big grin. "ROOOOOBIIIN!" and then he laughed, and soon, it was impossible for the rest of the crew to snicker as well.

"Oh heck I suppose it was kind of funny." Sanji shrugged lighting up a cigarette. "In any case, it made my Robin-chwan smile, then it's worth it." He grinned with small hearts in his eyes. "what a beautiful sound!"

"What-ever." Zoro snorted and went to his usual spot to lay down.. and fall a sleep immediately.

Luffy gave on last smile to Robin whom sat back, then gave her a thumbs up and a grin before he turned to Usopp. "Hey, what are we supposed to do now?" he asked. "I'm bored again."

"Luffy, I sort of have to work on my bullets some-time today." Usopp told him.

"WHAAAT!?" Luffy asked, "Chopper, you'll play right."

"I have to read up on my texts." Chopper admitted. "We play again tomorrow!" he then grinned.

"But I am bored now!" Luffy told, then his sighed lowering his shoulders. "Fine." He stated. "I'm just going to my spot." He stated.

Softly still with a soft smile on her lips, Robin observed them.. kids. They were adorable, then she retrieved.

She didn't even dare think what this unexpected evolution would mean, for her, for her future and survival. This was indeed very unexpected.

"Well, think of a new way to make Robin smile tomorrow as well." Usopp then encouraged Luffy, then turned around, catching Robins eyes and giving her a thumbs up. "She might be actually pretty cool if she wants to be."

Robin blinked by Usopp's thumbs up, then returned a soft smile as she nodded.

"Of cause! Robin is plenty cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "Yosh! I'll start thinking!" he stated as he sat down with crossed legs, looking like he thought so hard that his head was breaking, making Luffy and Chopper smile amused as they went to each their own project.

And Robin.. she could only dread what-ever was in store for her next.


	3. Chapter 3

The flames reflected in Robins eyes, from that ridicules campfire Luffy and Usopp had insisted upon, and they tried to make it the greatest campfire ever to.

It would be dangerous for them to light a fire while at enemy territory, all of Robins instincts screamed that, screamed danger.

But the rest of the crew seemed like they couldn't care less as they just took the opportunity to have some fun, and some-how that actually… calmed Robin quite a lot.

Suddenly some-thing was poked right into Robins vision, centrimeters in front of her eyes, it was a square white thing on a stick.. a.. marshmellow? Robin glanced up and discovered it was Usopp holding that stick so close to her face.

"Here!" Usopp grinned. "Better hurry, or Luffy and Chopper will eat all of them!" he proclaimed.

Carefully Robin took the stick out of Usopp's hand, just to get it away from her face and then looked wondering at the object, as if she had never seen a marshmallow before.

"You do know how to roast marshmallows don't you?" Usopp asked in a frowned. "Or there are seriously some-things we need to teach you straight away."

"I've seen people roast marshmallows before." Robin then admitted quietly. "I've just never done it myself…" she hesitated.

"So you are telling, you never had a campfire and never roasted marshmallows before?" Usopp asked dryly. "What-ever do you do for fun?" he asked.

Fun? .. Robin didn't have the surplus to have fun, letting her guard down for an instant could mean instant death in her life.

Well, for her reading books were her time of fun, at last Robin just offered Usopp a slight smile as she spoke softly. "Kill people of cause."

"ARGH!" Usopp yelled as he jumped up. "Don't.. DON'T DO THAT!" he yelled.

"Do what?" Robin asked innocently.

"Talk so lightly about death." Usopp frowned annoyed rubbing his forehead. "Beside I all-ready know that isn't what you do for fun, you are not that kind of person!"

"And how exactly do you know that?" Robin asked in a slight smirk, leaning her head in her hand.

Usopp exhaled deeply, then turned around to the others. "YO GUYS!" he yelled. "Is Robin the kind of person who would kill for fun?" he asked.

"What are you talking about Usopp?" Luffy asked. "Of cause not, Robin is cool!"

"Uh!" Chopper grinned with his mouth full of marshmallows. "She's really nice."

"Usopp." Nami rolled her eyes. "What do you think, honestly!"

"I should kick your ass for even suggesting such a thing Usopp." Sanji hissed, and Zoro just gave a minor shrug.

"Why does that even matter?" The swordsman asked. "It_ is_ fun killing people."

Usopp rolled her eyes, before he turned back to Robin. "You see!" he asked. "You're not fooling my any-more!" he laughed and then ran towards the other two young men roasting their marshmallows.

"But.." Robin blinked as she looked after them, laughing and having fun.

How could they say stuff like that, when they didn't know a single thing about her?

They didn't! not a damn thing, other than she was an archaeologist and used to work for crocodile.

And as long as she was with this crew, she did deliberately place them in danger, life threatening danger. Robin swallowed as she nippled to her marshmallow.

What had she done, bringing this trusty crew of good innocent children into such a big danger?

Then Robin shook her had, it was their fault for being so trusting! Trusting pirates wouldn't last long on the grand-line any-way.

But still… Robin was just so confused.

"HEY ROBIN!" Luffy yelled. "Don't eat the marshmallow raw, you have to roast it first, LIKE THIS!" he laughed sticking his own stick into the fire.

"Oh." Robin blinked. "Hai." She nodded before she stood up and silently bowed down on her knees to gently put the Marshmallow into the fire where she saw it slightly melt and then get a dark brown edge, before she pulled it out again, blew on the hot marshmallow and popped it in her mouth, chewing very thoughtfully.

What on earth had she gotten herself into here?


End file.
